rog_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of Dachau
The United States of Dachau (USD) is a capitalist nation occupying the majority of the continent of Dachau. __TOC__ Flag The flag consists of ten red and white stripes, to represent the original union of ten small colonies when the continent of Dachau was first discovered. In the middle of the flag is a large white star to represent the new union of fifty states, surrounded by a circle, with fifty stars for each state. Government The United States of Dachau, contrary to the majority of factions in the Realms of Galenterra, operates in a bicameral legislature. The government consists of an executive branch, legislative branch, and judicial. Laws are based on the constitution, a document written by the founders of the United States of Dachau. Elections are held every five years. There are two main political parties, the Liberal Party of Dachau, and the Conservative Party of Dachau. Independent parties are allowed to run, but an independent has never won an office. Executive The Executive branch is located in the White Mansion. The White Mansion is the residence of the President of the United States of Dachau. The White Mansion is a large mansion with neoclassical architecture. There are a hundred and fifty rooms, forty bathrooms, and eight levels. They are multiple gyms, a personal movie theater, and a swimming pool. The office of the President of the United States of Dachau is located on the top floor, in the oval office. The oval office contains the President's desk, two flags of the USD, several tables, and a large window. In front of the White Mansion is a large rose garden. Tourists are allowed to take pictures and pose in front of the White Mansion, but they can only go up to a large black fence, with secret service agents patrolling the premises 24/7. Atop the building are multiple snipers, who are ordered to shoot anyone attempting to jump the fence. The President of the United States of Dachau does not hold complete authority over the nation. In order to prevent a dictatorship, the government of the USD implements a system of checks and balances. If the president wishes to pass a bill, their word does not simply become law. The law must be sent to the Legislative branch, where it is reviewed. If the Legislative Branch has a two thirds vote, the bill is implemented into law. The reverse may also happen, the Legislative Branch may also send a bill to the President, where it is reviewed, and the President may vote to sign it into law, or veto it. However, assuming the Legislative Branch has a two thirds vote, the veto is overrode, and the bill is passed into law. Judicial The Judicial branch is made up of fifteen Supreme Court justices. Fifteen judges were appointed during the term of the first president, President Franklin. Since then, whenever a Supreme Court justice died, they are replaced with a new justice. Supreme Court justices are nominated by the President. The Legislative branch must have a two-thirds majority vote in order to confirm a Supreme Court nominee. The Supreme Court must always be balanced, there must always be seven liberal justices, seven conservative justices, and one swing vote. Legislative The Legislative Branch is located in the capitol building, the largest building of the three branches. Like the White Mansion, the capitol has approximately six hundred rooms, and atop the building is a large dome, with lights up the streets of Franklin City at night. This dome is crowned by a bronze statue of a female figure wearing a military helmet and holding a sword in her right hand and a shield in her left hand. The Legislative Branches houses the USD senate. The senate is comprised of one hundred senators, two from each state. The party with the most senators in the Senate controls it. When one political party controls the Senate, it is much easier for them to pass legislation. The Legislative Branch has the power to create bills, pass bills, send bills to the President, override the President's vetos, and vote whether or not to impeach the President. Category:Factions